Late Night Studies
by Jaimewwf
Summary: David Batista kidnaps a woman to help her with her late night studies.


**Late Night Studies**

Paris ran her hand across the back of her neck, trying to work out the kinks. She'd been studying and doing research for hours. She had to finish her paper on Mythical Creatures. She could have gone with Greek Gods or unicorns and been done long ago, instead she'd chosen a darker side with vampires, ministry's and devil worshippers.

She yawned and checked her watch, midnight. She knew she'd have to finish her research over the weekend since it was due on Monday, just two days away. She quickly packed her books in her bag and made her way to the exit of the campus library. She hated that she had to park so far away from the building but quickly made her way to her car and drove the fifteen minutes to her apartment. When she pulled into the open spot she got out and felt someone grab her from behind. She tried to scream for help but they placed a large hand over her mouth to keep her silent and began whispering in her ear.

"I won't hurt you girl." He whispered. "I won't bring you any pain. Well I will but you'll enjoy every minute of it."

Before Paris realized what was happening he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her too a waiting vehicle.

"Nice ass." Paris found herself thinking from her position but she shook her head quickly. "What am I thinking? He's kidnapping me, he's probably going to rape me and I'm checking out his ass."

She quickly got her senses back and tried to struggle against him. Seconds later she felt one large hand reach up and swat her on the ass.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He whispered. "I may not be able to wait until I get you someplace private. I'll just push you down on the ground and fuck you right there."

Paris didn't know why but the thought of it actually turned her on. Before she could think anymore she felt her feet touch the ground. Before she could look up to see who the man was, darkness enveloped her as he put a blindfold over her eyes and she felt her hands pulled behind her back, cold metal touching them. Handcuffs. She struggled slightly as he picked her up and put her in a seat. She wasn't sure why but she could feel the wetness begin to pool between her legs. She could kick her ass for this and she would after she got out, if he didn't kill her.

She sat in the seat for awhile; she felt the vehicle bump along a road and a few turns. He hadn't stopped much for awhile so either he didn't believe in stopping at lights or stop signs or her and Toto weren't in Kansas anymore. She sighed in relief as he stopped and she heard his door open. She again felt herself being picked up and carried, up some steps maybe? She heard some people talking but she wasn't sure who they were or what they were to this man. Minutes later she felt herself being dropped on something soft. She assumed it was a bed.

"Who are you?" She asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm here to help you study." She heard the man say. "What I want is YOU."

Her breathe caught in her throat and she felt panic set in. He wasn't going to let her go, she just knew it. She was relieved when she felt him take the blindfold off of her and she opened her eyes. She looked up and into the face of the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. All he wore was a pair of boxers. His tattoos shined against the moonlight the enveloped the room, the only light present. His body was like a work of art, it had no flaws and his eyes were brown and full of hunger. But what was he hungry for she wondered. She soon found the answer to that question. HER.

She saw him hold up a key and unlock the handcuffs briefly before wrapping them around the metal railing of the bed's headboard.

"What are you?" She demanded.

"I'm in charge here." He said, slapping her lightly on her hip.

Paris knew there was nothing she could do as he began to remove her clothing, and she wasn't sure there was anything she'd wanted to do. It had been months since she'd had sex and even though this man kidnapped her she found it erotic for some reason. Her eyes widened as he removed his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed. He was huge, perfect in every way. Almost immortal.

She sighed as he picked up her left leg and ran his fingers gently up it, tracing a path toward her inner thigh and slightly higher until his fingers rested close to her entrance. She knew he had to be able to feel how wet she was and she waited for those big fingers to enter her. But they never did he reached over and did the same with her other leg and skipped right past her womanhood and up toward her stomach, pulling on her bellybutton ring lightly. She saw him reach over to a table next to the bed and pull something out and she heard some sort of a noise fill the room. When she looked down she saw what seemed to be two round balls in his hand, she watched as he reached down and let them run lightly across her slit, vibrating along the way. She couldn't help but lean her head back and wrap her hands around the bedpost. It was a strange, new but sensational feeling. Minutes later she whimpered as she felt the feeling leave and she saw him reach into the table yet again bringing out a match and a candle. He lit the candle and held it up over her as if examining her body. Then she felt the first burning sensation hit her as he let the wax drop on her body. Right on her right nipple, she sighed in relief as he blew lightly on it, cooling it and then he sucked it into his mouth, playing with it gently and then biting the tip until pain shot through her body and licking it until the pain was gone. He did the same with her other nipple and down her stomach until he was again at her entrance. She bucked her hips up as she felt his breathe on her wetness.

"I said I'm in charge." He said, smacking her bare thigh, running his hand lightly over it until the pain was gone.

She was happy when she felt his long tongue lick her for the first time and then again and again. She could feel the warmth take over her body, a warmth like she'd never felt before. She felt hotter than she'd ever felt before, hotter than she knew was possible. She found herself wishing her hands were free so she could run her hands up and down those big powerful arms, cause pain of her own to his beautiful body.

She lost train of those thoughts as she felt him take her numb in his mouth and suck on it lightly and brought his finger up to massage it. She saw small white lights as she closed her eyes and she felt her orgasm take over her body.

Before she even regained her breathe he was over her, entering her roughly. She felt so full with him there, like she couldn't breathe and like she was on fire. He grabbed hold of her hips and under her ass, lifting her off the bed and slamming in and out of her. The only sound in the room was their labored breathing and the sound of him pounding against her. She looked up and noticed that somehow he hadn't even broken out in a sweat yet and she knew she was in for a long night. She bit her bottom lip as he slapped her lightly on the side of her thigh. She knew she'd have bruises in the morning but it felt so good tonight.

She was surprised when he pulled out of her quickly and undid one of the cuffs, flipping her over and re-cuffing her to the post. She was about to complain when he pushed her head over and re-entered her harder than she thought humanly possible. He grabbed hold of each hip and brought her back to meet each of his thrusts, smacking her lightly on the ass ever so often, an act that caused Paris to become even hotter than she already was. She felt him stop and place her hands on top of the railing of the bed before moving again. He reached around and took a breast in each of his hands, massaging them and pinching her nipples. Paris let her head fall back and exposed her neck to him. She felt him place kisses there, sucking on her skin. She knew she'd have a mark in the morning but she didn't care. She was surprised when she felt his teeth tug at her skin lightly and instead of feeling pain she felt pure pleasure. As she felt his teeth on her again she felt a strange feeling, one she'd never felt before. She felt as if he was inside of her, feeling what she was feeling, thinking what she was thinking. As he pulled his mouth back from her she felt her climax claim her and she heard him groan. Like she'd never heard anyone groan before, almost like an animal's roar. It filled the room, only fueling her own climax. She felt his hands leave her and she was faintly aware of him fixing her handcuffs so she was again laying flat on the bed. After that all she had was dreams. Dreams of vampires and demons and hell. Dreams that she knew would fuel her paper. Dreams she knew would be with her forever. And for some reason that in itself turned her on.

When she opened her eyes she was in her room, naked and she wondered momentarily if she'd dreamed the night before but the soreness of her body and the bruises she saw on her breasts and thighs were nothing from a dream. She entered her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked tired and different in some way. She noticed the mark on her neck and looked closer. She saw two small holes in between the bruises, holes the size of teeth. He had really bitten her. She felt herself go weak at the thought of it. She shook her head and hurried to her computer to work on her paper for class. Within an hour it was out of her system and she felt completely better. She found herself thinking back to the night before. She'd wished she had the chance to touch him, taste him, and please him. She laughed and grinned as she went to work on her plan. She'd find him if it was the last thing she did and she would pay him back for what he'd done to her.


End file.
